The Legend of Jasmine
by Queendom97
Summary: Being the avatar has its price... will Jasmine be able to fulfil her duty (while she's struggeling with the typical teenage problems)?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! [first ever... so let's be a little nice huh? ;)] Now this is** **mainly based on The Legend of Korra, however;** **I will** **include** **mashup such as** **characters/places from The Secret of Moonacre and Peter Pan. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

''Let me down you little witch!'' Jasmine laughed by the view of Enzo being upside down, all red-faced, with his arms waving around.

''Jasmine, we are so going to get in trouble for this, let him down'' Julia whispered and Jasmine rolled her eyes. She loved Julia, after all; they're best friends. But sometimes she could be a real wimp.

''Fine'' Jasmine dropped her hand and the water hit the ground, together with the boy. Julia shakes her head while looking at her.

''What? You said let him down'' she grins.

''Omg what happened?!'' London was now standing by Enzo; who was so exaggerating his pain btw.

''Jasmine what did you do.'' it was a question; however, it sure as hell didn't sound like one.

''Excuse you? And _why_ must it be _me_?!'' Jasmine hated her stepbrother from the bottom of her heart. He was always Mr. Perfect and the favorite child in every segment.

London just glared at her with the ' _we both know why_ '- look and she crossed her arms over her chest before looking away to mutter something.

x x x

''…she specifically told us that she wouldn't and still she used her bending father'' London had begun his stupid trial against Jasmine so she and Julia were more or less forced to bow in front of Londons father (aka the king).

'' _When_ did I ever say that?'' Jasmine snapped back.

''Just because you're the avatar doesn't mean you can treat _normal_ people how you please'' London cracked. She swore that if he opened his mouth one more time, she would BBQ him. _'Normal people'_ huh.

''I've heard enough, now get in the carriage, both of you. The De Noir are waiting and must I remind you how important this reunion is?'' of course he didn't. Everything _everyone_ talked about was the reunion between the beloved king and his best friend; Alexander De Noir.

''You are so immature'' London whispers while they walk towards the carriage.

''You don't even know my reason'' she mutters.

''Let me guess, he was breathing''

''Ah-ha-ha, you're so funny'' Jasmine glared at him and he glared back.

''He was picking on Julia and called her fat'' Jasmine continued before putting her head high. A smile snuggled up her face and now she was pleased. She knew that London fancied Julia, and had done for about forever now. He stayed quiet.

When they reach the garden, a big white wolf-looking dog ran up towards them and started to lick Jasmine's face.

''Naga!'' she laughed at her stupid pet before pushing her away.

London shakes his head before he enters the carriage. Jasmine makes a spinning movement with her right hand and air lifts her from the ground before she smoothly drops on the roof of the carriage. Julia is already sitting there and the carriage starts rolling.

She didn't mind being the avatar. The powers were kinda cool. The thought that she was the only one that could master all of the elements was pretty awesome… but then there were the assholes who always had to pick on her and make her life a living hell.

x x x

Robin was standing with his arms crossed and muttering how much he hated his parents at this moment. For some reason _everyone_ had to be present for this pathetic reunion. He would rather be in the village, doing whatever he pleased, with his gang. But no, they were stuck here, under the annoying sun, waiting for some old king and his overrated family.

The bell rang and shortly after, the carriage rolled in.

''Smile'' Linda, his mother, said and all four boys forced a smile. The servant opened the carriage door and out comes a beautiful woman; the queen, a fat man; the king, a handsome boy; London, and… that was it. Some old people came out of another carriage that pulled up seconds later.

''Daniel! Have I missed you old friend'' Robin's father burst out and the two men collides in a big hug. It was kinda cute…

''Julia it's fun I promise'' a voice from the sky broke the silence and everybody turned their gaze up.

''Jasmine don't, noo!'' another voice, lead by a scream and a big air boost, appeared before a girl smoothly hits the ground. She makes another air boost and down comes the screaming girl with her arms waving around. The blond girl looked scared to death, but the brunet just laughed and went to help her friend up.

Robin stared at her. She had to be the prettiest girl he had _ever_ seen. The other boys had the same look on their faces.

London made a facepalm and Daniel shook his head.

''Princess! All grown up and beautiful I see'' Robin's father walked up to the girl and hug her tight. By her face, you could tell she didn't remember him and Robin couldn't help but grin by the view. So that's the avatar… well damn.

''Daniel, this is Linda; my wife, and Robin; my son, together with his gang'' Robin's dad, for some reason, does a presentation. Yes go ahead, embarrass him more.

''This is Carole; my wife, London; my son and Jasmine; my… daughter, together with her friend; Julia'' Daniel smiled and Jasmine had to keep herself from not throwing up. Daughter? Really?! Her mother, Carole, could call London her son without any problem. Jasmine on the other hand hadn't decided where to place Daniel yet.

''Somebody do something!'' a scream echoed in the garden and everyone turned. There was a big wolf-beast-thing attacking the chef?!

Robin and his gang immediately blew out fire through their palms, and you could see the guards do the same.

''No wait!'' Daniel's voice was heard in the background, but it was too late.

Robin could feel how his feet left the ground before his body got thrown backwards. Finex, Leo, Alex and all the guards dropped shortly after. They were now all sitting on the ground, looking with fear and confusion at the girl; Jasmine, who was standing in front of them with glowing eyes.

* * *

 **Well, a start I guess haha x) let's see what happens in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

''Naga! Bad girl! Come here!'' she screamed at the beast that began to whine before walking up to the girl, just like a dog.

What the hell is this?! Robin rose to his feet. The other followed his steps.

''DID I SAY ATTACK?!'' Alexander, all red-faced, tumbled between and started waving his arms around in anger.

''That is the avatar's pet and she was not harming the chef! She simply wanted the god damn food!'' his voice grew louder and everyone put out the fire through their palms.

Somewhere behind Alexander, Robin could see Jasmine do the same. How could _that_ girl be the avatar, take out everyone within a few seconds and have a two meter big beast as a pet?!

''Alexander it's okay, they didn't know… and I have to give them credit for their reflexes! JASMINE, DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?!'' now Daniel was the one screaming in anger. Typical parents, Robins thought.

Jasmine, who had her gaze at the beast, turned and raised her eyebrows.

''Yeah, actually I do. The person who harms my pet, _in any way_ , will pay with his life. Just a head up'' the voice was cold and she turned once again to pet her animal.

That's it; she's flawless. Robin stared at her.

Daniel shook his head and looked at Alexander, who just smiled.

''Food?'' Linda tries to save the situation and Carole immediately takes her side before everyone walks in to the big house. The food was already set and everyone took a seat. Jasmine sits in front of Robin and he tries to act cool by only looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

x x x

The dinner starts of well and it's mostly Alexander and Daniel who speaks; making everyone laugh with their stories. Jasmine sometimes whispers something to Julia, which makes Julia stare at her in shock, while Jasmine herself laughs. London, who's sitting beside Robin, just stares angrily at his sister and mutter some things Robin can't hear.

''So, have you told them the news yet?'' Alexander now has everyone's attention, even though the question was meant for Daniel.

''No…'' Daniel replies before they both looked at Jasmine and then at London; who stopped the potato he was going to put in his mouth and lifted a glass of water to clear his throat.

''We were thinking about letting you two marry a De Noir…'' Daniel started but London blew out all the water he had in his mouth, before he began to cough.

Jasmine raised her right hand and the water stopped some inches in front of Julia, who froze in shock.

''WHAT?!'' London finally gets out while Jasmine threw away the water towards one of the flowers.

''It's just an idea… but we really think that you would…'' Daniel begins but London smashes his palms against the table before rising.

''Hell to the no! Go ahead and marry away Jasmine, but I refuse!'' he screams but you could hear the fear in his voice. He then throws a glance towards Julia.

''No fucking way, what is this Daniel?!'' Jasmine rose as well.

Daniel? Somehow, that is the thing that makes Robin frown. The beast, Naga huh?, starts to growl and heads turns to glance at the wolf; who was showing her big teeth. You could see how everyone started to move around in their seats, beginning to freak out.

''Jasmine…'' Daniel says with panic in his voice while he stares at the animal. Jasmine glares at him for a while but then feels Julia's hand on her wrist; which make her notice the fair in everyone's eyes. She lifts her right hand against Naga and the beast stops her growling before sitting down like a dog.

''Okay, let's….'' Alexander begins.

''Did you know?!'' Jasmine stares at her mother, who looks away in shame.

''Well; surprise, surprise'' you could hear the sarcasm in her voice before she blows away her chair, who hits the wall and breaks, before she leaves the room. The wolf walks after her and so does both Julia and London.

''Dessert?'' Linda tries and now Robin loses his temper. Was she for real?! He glares at her and when she meets his eyes, she just looks away in shame. He leaves the table. Alex, Finex and Leo followes.

x x x

''Calm down!'' Julia tries while Jasmine randomly throws fireballs out into thin air.

''Maybe we should hear them out'' London, who had calmed down, is standing beside Julia. Naga whines at her master in worry.

Robin was really confused by this crew. Okay so there's the avatar; smoking hot, her stepbrother; snobby, her wolf-thing and her fat best friend… that combo tho…

''Princess!'' Robin didn't even recognize his own voice. What was he doing?!

Jasmine stopped by his voice and turned to see what he wanted. As did Julia, London and his three friends.

Robin opens his mouth, ready to embarrass himself, when the beast; _thank god for the beast!_ , started to roar. All eyes turned to Naga and Jasmine takes about two seconds to react before she is throwing both fire and rocks at the guards; who are strangling the wolf with metal ropes. Jasmine didn't know there were metalbenders in the De Noir clan.

Bodies flew left and right, but somehow the guards continued to appear? How many were they?! When she was throwing blocks she noticed how fireballs… and what was that? A shoe?, also was thrown at the guards. Not coming from her. She now notices that Robin and his gang were helping her. And it wasn't a shoe; it was random things that London and Julia were throwing.

Then it happened. Two metal lines wrapped around Jasmine's wrists. The guards then let out the electrical shock that made Jasmine scream of pain and her body dropped to the ground. ' _Fuck metalbending_ '… then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Sorry if things are confusing right now, but I'll hopefully make everything clear in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the avatar, she's supposed to master all elements. She mastered the fire easily, followed by the air; which she picked up pretty fast. After that she spent two years mastering the water, which included taming the ice. Last she learned to control the earth. Again; a piece of cake.

But lately metalbending, lavabending; and stuff like that, had been introduced and included as bindings… much like waterbending included the icebending. Jasmine made some progress with the lava, although; she still has a long journey ahead of her. Metalbending however; mission impossible. She had tried thousands of times; NOTHING. Not even the slightest movement had she managed to develop which frustrates her to death. Of course there was the old bloodbending… except for the fact that every time it crossed her mind she would get goose bumps and nightmares. However, it's nothing to worry about. Bloodbending is forbidden and obviously illegal.

''Jasmine!'' Julia's voice broke through her thoughts and soon she could make out her face.

With panic, she blew herself up on her feet before turning her head around in all kind of directions.

''Where is she?!'' she snaps at Julia; who becomes tearful.

x x x

''Let her out, what are you doing?!'' London was screaming at the guards who guarded the whining animal. Even thought he wasn't her biggest fan, he couldn't help but pity her.

''I demand you to let her loose!'' Robin tried as well but he knew that this was his father's doing. The gate closed and Naga disappeared.

London grabs the gate; starting to shake it, but for no use.

From nowhere, Jasmine appeared and picked up some water. Immediately she turned the water into sharp icicles; now pointing at the terrified guards. Her face… London had never seen her like this before and he had literally hit every single nerve of her body.

Just before she was about to drop the icicles a scream echoed.

''No!'' the icicles stopped some inches in front of the guards.

''Jasmine, darling, let's put them down huh? please…'' Alexander stared at the girl, but she didn't obey.

Suddenly she feels a hand grab her wrist and turns to face Julia. By the gaze of her friend, she dropped the icicles and they fell unto the guards; as water. Some of them made a noise, thinking icicles would run them through.

Jasmine now turned her gaze away, into thin air, while the tears made their way down.

x x x

Two days went by, and the avatar wouldn't wake up. Robin, Alex, Finex and Leo switched position, guarding the girl in pair. Her family and Julia went up and down as they pleased.

''Explain to me, again, why she won't wake up'' Leo broke the killing silence and Robin lifted his head while he stopped the spinning knife he entertained himself with.

''According to Julia; her avatar spirit is healing a broken heart, because she just lost her pet… or something like that… '' Robin glanced at the girl and then back at Leo who was nodding slowly. He didn't get it either.

''So, what do you think of Julia?'' the question hit Robin so hard that he nearly fell of his chair. No way? Leo, of all people, had a thing for Julia?!

''Not me you idiot! Finex has some kind of crush on her'' Robin grins and his heart returns to beat normally. That Finex had a thing for Julia wasn't unexpected. He was all for the sweet girls.

''I don't know, it's not like I know her… I think that London has a thing for her as well, which I can't understand… I mean she's not…'' how should he put this nicely...

''Hot? Yeah I feel ya'' Leo, who said more or less what he pleased, made it sound totally okay. However, Robin still thought it was mean to call a girl ugly.

''She, however, is smoking hot'' Robin didn't need to turn. He knew he was referring to Jasmine, which made him bite his lips together.

''Steady Romeo, haha, she's all yours; you know I'm not a _one-woman-type_ '' that was true. Leo was more of a _one-night-stand-type_ and for some reason; it pleased Robin. Silly, he thought.

x x x

Two more days went by and she was still in her sleep. That afternoon, Robin and Alex were guarding her. While they were playing a card game, a thunder-like noise made them both jump.

''What was that?'' Alex rose from his seat and peeked out the window. Robin right behind him.

''Apa'' the voice made them turn and there she sat. The noise cracked again and she threw away the blanket berore jumped right out the window. Robin almost jumped after of fear but she creates a big air boost and hits the ground softly. He always forgets that she masters all elements…

Their gazes followed the girl, who now stood in the middle of the garden; looking up at the sky. They follow her gaze… clouds?

''Have she gone mad?'' Alex whispers. Robin had the same thought. They watch as she puts two fingers in her mouth before breathing out air; making a whistle. He appears. Whit wide eyes they watch a big, six-legged, flying buffalo…

The animal hits the ground and Jasmine throws herself at its enormous head; giving him a big hug. What was it whit this girl and having monsters as pets?!

''No! Are you mad?! Oh and did I mention; NO'' Daniel, who wouldn't get up on the buffalo, is the last one standing on the ground. Jasmine started to lose her temper.

''Naga!'' she snaps before stamping on the ground, making Daniel fly up; screaming. He landed hard on the saddle, that the beast had on his back, and immediately started to moan.

''What have a said about using your bandings on me woman!'' he screamed while rubbing his back.

''Oh, no I told you; Either you get up, or I force you up… and you made a clear decision. Remember, this is your doing'' Jasmine replies while taking her seat at the neck of the buffalo.

''Everyone ready?!'' she continued but didn't wait for a response.

''Apa, jip-jip!'' and the beast jumped up in the air.

Jasmine had convinced everybody, well almost everybody, that there's still hope of finding Naga.

They flew around for hours before Jasmine heard Julia yawn. Based on Apa's behavior as well, she decided to turn back to the De Noir. Apa was tired and they had already began to argue back in the saddle. When they land, everyone jump off and heades to dine. Julia turned to look at Jasmine, but she already figured that she wouldn't join them. Robin gave her a nod, meaning that he would stay with her, and Finex manage to convince Julia to follow him up to the house.

''I'm sorry'' he said while looking at the girl who was petting her animal.

''It's fine'' she whispers, still patting the buffalo. Come on, say something Robin.

''Robin huh?'' she turned and Robin nodded.

''Jasmine; I really think we started off the wrong way'' she grinned, referring to when they tried attacking Naga.

''Yeah, I know your name'' _WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! OF ALL THINGS HE COULD HAVE SAID?!_ When he realized his words, he blush and tries to think about a way to save himself.

''What I mean… ehh..''' his palm slides down his neck. Jasmine chuckle by the view of him.

''You're cute. Food?'' she says, feeling sorry for the guy who looked uncomfortable. Robin meets her eyes before smiling and giving away a quick nod.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks; Robin and Jasmine spent a lot of time together. It had reached the point where the boys despised Jasmine, and Julia Robin.

''Euw, what is that?!'' Leo wrinkles his nose while staring at the thing standing in front of them.

''Did it just _move_?!'' he widen his eyes.

''Leo!'' Finex gave him a slap but he didn't act in defense; he knew Finex only wanted to impress Julia.

''It's a cake…'' Julia's tone was sad, but she smiled.

''What he meant was… who is it for'' Alex tried.

''Jasmine, it's my birthday''

'' _What?_ '' Leo frowns. That logic tho.

''She loves cake, but can't bake. So I do the cake every year'' a real smile now crossed her face and not even Leo had the heart to break the news for her.

''Uhm, I think she and Robin were supposed to hunt today…'' Alex has always been the one who's horrible at keeping things to himself. However, Leo didn't grumble about it in this case… for once, he wasn't the asshole.

''Yeah, I know, but I'm sure she remembered and will return in time'' the three boys exchanged gazes. It was already dark and the chance that Jasmine remembered…

Julia went over to the window and sat down so she could see the garden. From here she would see when Jasmine arrived.

''We have to do something'' Alex whispers.

''Better not. I have a feeling it will make things worse'' Leo replies in a none-cocky way.

''Happy birthday'' he continued, mumbling for himself.

x x x

40 minutes to midnight, and Julia had not moved an inch. Although, she had tipped her head forward and was now supporting it against her knees.

They boys had decided to leave her alone and were now headed down the hallway. While they turned a corner, Finex bump in to someone who's running in the opposite direction. Robin made a noise when their bodies collided and Jasmine arrived shortly after.

''You should be ashamed!'' Finex snapped as soon as he saw her.

''Well hello on you too..?'' Jasmine tipped her head to the left and looked at the frustrated Finex.

''You don't even remember! Omg, you have no shame in your body'' it's still Finex who's yelling.

''Oh'' Jasmine began to understand and opened her mouth to reply.

''Oh?! You…'' she lifts her hand and a gust shuts him up.

''Breath! I didn't forget, we were out searching for her fucking present you asshole'' Jasmine glared at Finex who stood frozen.

'' _Fine_ if you don't like me, but that is my best friend; I would never forget'' with those words she walked passes them and made her way towards Julia.

Robin shook his head while looking at his friends.

''I'm gone nine hours, and you turn into assholes?'' he laughs by Jasmine's word choice and Leo chuckles before putting an arm around Robin's neck.

''Damn… we really did not miss you'' he jokes and they decides to call it for the night.

x x x

Jasmine peeks in to the room and founds Julia sitting on the window. Her head was lying against the pane and her eyes were closed. She was pretty sure that Julia hadn't noticed her yet… _perfect_!

She fished up the necklace from her pocket and gave it a spin; which resulted in it giving away a sound. Julia opens her eyes and turns to face Jasmine.

''Did you really think I would forget'' she grinned and tipped her head to the left.

Julia chuckled while shaking her head.

''Never, I just thought you wouldn't make it in time'' she grinned and the clock ran at midnight; Just like old times.

x x x

''Find them! Robin how can you be so irresponsible!'' Alexander screamed at the boys who had searched the whole house after the girls. They were literally nowhere to be found.

'' _Me?!_ '' Robin had just fallen asleep when the guards stormed his room and dragged him down; so you can understand why he's a little pissed off. Leo yawned and Robin awoke from his thoughts.

''Sir, we found them'' one of the guards burst in and bowed in front of them.

''Finally! Where are they?'' Alexander looked around.

''Umh, sir… you probably want to see this for yourself'' the guard lowered his gaze before leading them down the stairs. He suddenly stops and they looked around. Why had he taken them to the dungeons?

''Over here'' another guard waved and they stepped closer. There they were; Jasmine lying on the floor, with Julia's head on her stomach, sleeping. Julia was half awake and smiled when she made out their faces. They both stench alcohol and in their hands they had empty bottles. Robin had to force himself from not smiling by the view and he could see how the other boys cover their mouths to provide their laughs.

''Oh dear god, nobody tells Daniel!'' Alexander put his hand upon his head and started giving commands to the guards. _Finally they could get some sleep._

x x x

''How _stupid_ can you be?!'' Daniel went back and forth while he was waving his arms around, yelling at the whole room even though he directed the words toward Jasmine.

''Uhu..'' she had replied for about twenty minutes now. Julia however sat with wide, guilty, eyes and listen to every word he said. Robin and the others had taken their seats behind them and were yawning just as Daniel finally seemed to be done.

''…therefore, I'm sending you away'' he stopped.

Jasmine almost fell off her seat by these words.

''Excuse _you_?!'' she frowns.

''Umm, Daniel; don't you think…'' Alexander tries to defend her but gets interrupted.

''I can't have you running around and get killed! You are the avatar Jasmine, you have a _responsibility_ and a _duty_ ; but instead you run around with boys and gets drunk in the dungeon!'' Julia jumped a little when he raised his voice. She had never seen him this angry.

''Are you serious?! You have _no_ right to tell me what to do. You have _no_ idea how hard I train but it doesn't matter because you're never pleased. I didn't ask to be the avatar!''

''And we didn't ask for you; so I guess both sides have to put up with each other huh'' his words had no mercy what so ever. She glared at him.

''I'll leave in twenty'' she spitted out before disappearing out the door. Something smashed and you don't have to be Einstein to understand that Jasmine had broke something out of anger.

''Sir… don't you think you're a little too harsh? Perhaps if you would consider…'' Julia began but Daniel raised his hand and the girl silent before she dropped her gaze to the ground. Finex rose angrily but Leo dragged him down.

''Don't be stupid'' he whispered and Finex murmured something.

x x x

''You can't leave her here!'' London lost his temper. _Was this a joke?! Could a father really do this to his daughter?!_

''She'll be fine. It's for her own good'' Daniel didn't even have the courage to look her in the eyes. But she stared at him, _oww_ she really glared.

''Sir!'' Julia screamed.

''Father!'' Robin snapped.

''Daniel…'' Alexander tried. He was speechless.

''MOTHER!'' London roared but she only turned her tears away.

''I actually believed you when you told me I was going to the airbender temples to meditate… I guess I really am _stupid_ '' her voice was surprisingly calm.

Daniel gave the guards a nod and the ground underneath Jasmine made a noise.

''I'm sorry'' he whispers before turning his head away.

The grass started to shake and suddenly a crack appeared before the ground underneath her disappeared.

''LONDON!'' the name echoed while she fell down the big hole.

''No!'' Robin and London made a run against the gate but it was pointless. The ground closed and everything went quiet.

 _She's gone._


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine fell for what felt like forever. Eventually she made out a light underneath her and when the darkness met the light, she created a wind blow which allowed her to hit the ground smoothly. In defense, but also out of fear, she began throwing blocks and fireballs at the figures that surrounded her.

''Enough!'' a voice echoed and everyone froze. Jasmine was breathing heavily while holding tight to a block she had ready in the air.

A boy, not much older than her, made his steps around her before stopping in front of her; grinning.

''The avatar, what a pleasure'' he observed her from top to toe.

''Not quite what I expected… I'm Pan'' he place his hand in front of her and she glanced at him for a while before turning her gaze to the other figures in the area. Slowly she puts down the block and faced Pan once again. She had only heard stories about this place… stories that she thought was made-up. The rumors were that they put criminals and troublemakers down here as punishment and protection; _surprise, surprise, now she's here_.

''Jasmine'' she replies without taking his hand and he chuckles before dragging his own back.

''Welcome to Neverland. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay'' he walked away. _God bless her_.

x x x

''Left!''

''No right!''

''Duck!''

''Behind you!''

Jasmine didn't listen to any of these commands. She grinned and did her own thing with such precision that it seemed like a piece of cake; and it was.

Water, fire, some air just to mock them, and rocks flew all over the place and when the last man fell to his knees, Jasmine paused; placed her palms against each other, and bowed to mark her respect.

''That was _awesome_!'' Bill, her biggest fan, started jump around her like a dog. She hesitated before patting him on the head while giving away a tiny smile.

Three weeks had gone by. She didn't talk to many people down here, barely eat. However, she trained like there was no tomorrow and results had shown! In the beginning those guards kicked her ass, now she kicked theirs.

There were no females down here; or well there was one, but she's more of a man in Jasmines eyes. Surprisingly, no one had laid a hand on her, even though they glared as hell. Jasmine divined that Pan had a big impact in that because it seemed like he was some sort of leader down here. Pan was nice… but there was something about him that Jasmine couldn't put her finger on.

''You hesitated'' speaking of the devil.

''You say'' she lifted a glass of water before putting it against her lips.

''But I'm impressed'' he continues.

''How nice'' Jasmine had really lost her touch of speaking to others by this point. Mostly because of the deceive by her so-called father. However, she had no problem being a lonely wolf.

Pan chuckled while shaking his head, then he walked away. That Jasmine appreciated about him; he knew his limits.

The upcoming week, Jasmine didn't fight the guards. Instead she devote it to meditation. Sometimes she could hear how people walked past her, whispering, while other times they just checked if she was still alive.

Then the day came, Jasmine was not sure what day it was; she lost track a long time ago. Pan was in a conversation with his boys and Jasmine meditated as usually. The roof opened and she broke her concentration to turn her gaze towards the ceiling. Down came… ninjas? At least they were dressed in black.

''Halt! Identify yourself!'' the guards formed a circle around the eight?, it was hard to tell, ninjas.

''No one is expected in two months'' a guard shouted from the tower to inform. Weird, this place is known for its high security system. And Jasmine means _high_. She lost track of the times she tried to escape the first week.

''We've come for the avatar'' one of the ninjas broke the silence. You couldn't say which one, they all wore masks and looked identical.

Jasmine blew herself to her feet. _Bitch said what?_

''I think not'' Pan appears.

There was something with the black dressed crew that she really couldn't put her finger on.

''Let's just take her and get the fuck out of here'' one of them snapped before making a move toward her. _Well hell to the no that she would follow some strangers dressed in black._ The guards were about to make a move but Jasmine acted quicker. She made a windball and the boy left the ground with a scream, now dangling in the air.

''Let me down you little witch!'' she froze by those words before dropping the screaming boy.

''Enzo?'' with wide eyes she stared at the whining body.

''What a pleasure, you remember me'' he groaned while rubbing his back in pain.

''You know him?'' Pan frown.

''Kinda… what the fuck are you doing here?!'' Jasmine was in shock.

''Princess'' another familiar voice broke. Robin?! Indeed it was; and all masks fell off. There they were; Robin, Leo, Alex, Finex, London, Enzo and three others that Jasmine didn't recognize. Probably De Noir guards.

''Did you miss me'' London grinned and Jasmine stared at them before taking a step backwards. London's smile faded and they all frown against her.

''Jasmine?'' he made a move towards her but it resulted in her getting frightened so he stopped. _What?!_ The boys exchanged gazes.

''It's time to go home'' Finex explains but she begins to shake her head.

''I can't; I'm so close to fulfill my duty and then, _finally_ , I'll be free; I'll have some peace'' she lifts her gaze and they could see her tearful eyes.

 _What the fuck was she talking about?! Had she gone mad spending all of this time down here?_

''Jasmine…'' Robin made a move but she immediately let fire out of her palms in a random direction and her eyes started to glow; just like they did that day.

''I said no!'' she snapped and started breath heavily. They all stepped back and looked at the frustrated girl.

''Okay, okay; then we'll wait'' London rose his hands in defend and the girl calmed down while her eye color once again appeared. She looked at them, sad?, before making a small nod.

Jasmine had meditated for about one hour now and the boys just sat in front of her; waiting.

''Who are you?'' a little boy caught their attention. Aww, he was adorable! Fat, blond, blue eyes… what could he possibly have done for being down here?

''I'm Bill'' he smiled and began observing them.

''Listen here you little shit, we don't give a fuck; go disturb someone else huh'' Leo snapped.

''Leo!'' Finex gave him a slap.

''Billy, what are you doing?'' the boy from before appeared.

''Guarding Pretty'' the boy replies with bright eyes.

''Hahaha, well I think she's fine; go play would you?'' the little boy looked at him for a while before nodding and ran away.

''Pretty?'' Robin frowns.

''Yeah, he adores her'' the boy says while looking at Jasmine.

''I'm Pan btw; I think we didn't get a proper introduction'' he smiled at them but they only nods in return. _Charming crew..._

''I know it's not exactly my business… but what are you still doing here?'' he frowned. _Yes indeed it's nothing of his business so you may leave,_ Robin told himself.

''We'll wait until she's done and then we'll leave'' Alex answered shortly without getting in to any details.

''Oh, so you want to take her body with you?'' he rose his eyebrows.

''What? We'll leave when she's done; meaning when she awakes'' Robin mumbled out. _Was he stupid?_

''Oww…'' Pan begun to understand the issue here.

''What?'' Robin started to lose his temper.

''Do any of you _actually_ knows what the avatars duty _really_ is?'' he looked serious now.

''Yes; mastering all the elements while bringing balance to the universe. When she's done mastering all elements, her avatar spirit is ready to prepare for its next apprentice'' Adam sounded confident.

''Mmh, and you know what that mean… right?'' Pan still continued his stupid questions.

''What's your point dude'' Leo was in a really bad mood today.

''Well, to begin with; you do know she has mastered all elements now, right?'' he paused to see their reaction. They seemed shocked, just as he expected.

''Metal…?'' London frown, knowing his sister got frustrated to death by that element. Pan nodded.

''She's been down here for a long time'' he adds and they looked at each other. _Okay, so she's mastered all element; so?_ Pan observed their faces before continuing.

''Mastering all elements are phase 1; of 3. Phase 2 is, like you said, preparing the transition of her avatar spirit. That she does by meditation'' they didn't seem to follow along but he decided to continue anyway.

''When she finds the next avatar; phase 3 will be to hand over the task to the new avatar. This will go on until 100 avatars have fulfilled her duties. Not until then; _The Avatar_ , the 101th, will be born and the true meaning with all 100 avatars will occur; namely destroy The Darkness. This only avatar 101 can do, which is also why he's the last avatar as well. She on the other hand, and all avatars before and after her, is only preparing 101 with powers and wisdom'' by judging their faces, they didn't seem to get the point. _Either their really stupid or they must live in denial._

''Let me ask you this instead; have you _ever_ seen a former avatar?'' no reply.

''No'' Alex said eventually.

''That's because there are none. When the spirit moves over to the next avatar; the current avatar makes its way to the… what shall I call it; Hall of Fame'' he paused for a few seconds.

''By _'I'll be free; I'll have some peace'_ she didn't mean that she'll have a normal life once her duty is fulfilled'' they seemed to begin understanding his point

''Are you trying to say that…'' Robin couldn't continue.

''She won't awake after phase 3. It's written in the stars. All avatars have the same task to fulfill and when they do... well their purpose on planet earth is done. They keep the balance by…''

''A life for a life'' Finex ends his sentence and they all turned to look at him.

''Exactly'' Pan replied while looking at Jasmine.

''It's such a shame you know; she must be the first avatar that I didn't despise'' he looked sad.

''We have to wake her!'' Adam was first with processing the information. Robin, however, was the first one to make it to her side and now they all stood around her; desperately trying to shake her awake.

''It's no use. When the time comes; there is nothing you can do'' Pan couldn't help but feel sorry for them, but the truth is the truth; and they deserve it.

''Would you shut up!'' London snapped. Robin turned to face Pan before he jumped at him.

''Robin!'' Finex, Leo and Adam struggled trying to separate their friend from the asshole.

''Let me go!'' Robin roars but stops when another scream echoes through the place. They turned to watch London sob over Jasmine who was in his arms. He places his head over hers and from where they stood it looked like she was sleeping, peaceful, in his arms. No breath. No heartbeats. _Nothing_.

''Free at last'' Pan whispered out and Robin dropped to his knees. They were so close. So close.

''Ahh!'' Leo screamed and started to vandalize the place. Everybody grief in their own way. London just held his sister tight against his chest. They didn't even have the chance of saying goodbye.

x x x

 _Being the avatar has its price. However, it's not completely miserable. 18 may seem young, but look what I achieved. Look at all of the people I've touched. I finally made it. I did it all and with every broken bone; I swear I lived. It's time now. They have each other, they'll be fine._

 _The hard part is not to make the decision. The hard part is letting go. But you have to ask yourself; am I holding on because I'm not ready, or is it because the people around me aren't ready? Maybe it's selfish to not say goodbye but it's easier you know. This way; they don't make the choice so hard…_

 _Goodbye is such a strong word. Saying goodbye means that you will not see a person in a while. But how long is 'a while'? Days? Months? Years? ... Forever?_

 _But it'll get better. This will be the bad before the worse. After that comes the silence, the slow shock and eventually the break. And they'll cry, they'll grief and they'll fuck up. But it's gonna get better you know. It'll be okay... with time. The word goodbye is a weird word, maybe you can interpret it in different ways. But one thing is for sure; there shouldn't be a good in goodbye._

* * *

 **And that's the end of my first story… what do you think hehe? I can now reveal (and explain) that I'm not the biggest fan of happy endings. I more of a _'deep stuff person'_ if that makes any sense x)**

 **Well thank you for reading my story! We'll see what my next one will be about**


End file.
